


in front of you, i'm a tiny little boy

by taekwoons



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sandeul is only briefly mentioned tho soo..., im surprised i didnt mention any other day6 members in here, just a mesh of cliche honestly, thank you if you decided to read this blob of mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoons/pseuds/taekwoons
Summary: Sungjin has one goal in his mind: which is to confess to his crush of a year and a month without messing anything up.





	in front of you, i'm a tiny little boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1roomdisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/gifts).



> idk if i can really count this as high school au but anyway many apologies if any of the characters are a bit oc!! and also if this got too long or dragging T_T  
> also this is solely dedicated to my no.1 sungpil king, @1roomdisco / @marks-hyung !!!!

 

Sungjin has long born a crush for the class president, the famous, most friendly, lovable – every single positive word you will think of – Kim Wonpil. To be specific: it has been exactly a year and a month. He had kept it inside himself, choosing to stare at the man from afar instead, admire the little things that Wonpil does to live up to his class president role, and sadly to say: he is still doing it. Sungjin is never the one to say it up front first, and he will never be one, because he has screwed up once, and it has left a big impact on him that it chased him as a nightmare for a whole month. What basically happened was that he had planned to confess to his crush, a pretty junior of his that he had been pining for over half a year already, and he had ruined it all a day before by splattering a whole ice cream cone right on her face.

Needless to say; it had traumatised him – a lot.

So what he has chosen to take as his path for now is just the act of admiring his crush from afar. Sungjin’s seated at the second last row of his whole classroom, which gives him the advantage of staring at the unknowing man at any time of the day, any point of their lesson. He sometimes wonders if Wonpil could feel his burning stare with how he sometimes glances off his shoulder, and that’s when Sungjin immediately changes to scribbling nonsense on his textbook and turns his gaze to aimlessly stare at the chalkboard at the front of the class and looking as focused as he can. It also helps that he gives off a grumpy aura without him realising – so his other classmates won’t even give a chance about thinking that Sungjin has a crush on Wonpil. Right.

He wishes he hadn’t had that such vibe so he could easily tell Wonpil instead.

“Stop staring at him, dude!” Junghwan pushes him on his shoulder roughly, shaking Sungjin off his heated stare. Junghwan’s lucky their teacher’s coming in late so everyone’s making a huge noise, either by playing with themselves or just being rowdy with one another, or else he would have dunk Junghwan’s head under the table and made sure it stayed there the whole day. “I wonder how that poor boy haven’t realised your stupid crush yet.”

“Oh shit.” Sungjin curses and panics. “Was it that bad?”

Junghwan rolls his eyes at his friend. “If your stare could tear him into half, he would have been torn like, 1 million times.”

Sungjin gnaws at his lower lip, head hung low in thought as he’s thinking about the numerous times he had done so to the point that his friend had to constantly remind him to stop.

“Can you like, go and confess to him, or something?” Jaebum asks, eyebrows raised and his face full of annoyance. Like seriously, when is his friend keeping this pining thing until?

“I wish it was as easy as that.”

“It _is_ as easy as that. You’re just a fucking coward,” Jaebum spits at him, and Sungjin gave him the most dramatic face he could muster at the moment, with his hand placed on his chest as an emphasis.

“It’s true, though!” Jaebum fires back.

Sungjin merely sighs and plants his face onto his desk, smashing it against the pile of textbooks and notebooks. He rests his head on the back of his hand and continues staring at the man whom he has so long bore a crush on, but has no such courage to admit so.

 

 

 

“Okay, guys!” Wonpil shouts and claps his hands together to catch the attention of his fellow classmates as he walks to the front of the class.

It’s going to be an important event this coming week, Spring Festival, and the teacher in charge of the upcoming event has decided to put their class as to manage the whole festival. It’s a bit nerve-wrecking for him, since it’s his first time handling such a big event for the whole school, but it’s also exciting to think of the all the activities that can happen under his hands.

“You all know that there’s gonna be the upcoming Spring festival, right?” The boys are cheering and roaring in excitement, and Wonpil smiles at the commotion. “Well, I would need a number of volunteers this time, so, a show of hands, please?”

While Wonpil’s waiting for the response, Jaebum decides to be a shit to Sungjin and raises his hand up for him. Sungjin’s sputtering as Wonpil’s counting the hands, and even accidentally hits his knee against the bottom of his table when Wonpil stuttered his name out, cursing under his breath.

“S– Sungjin?” Wonpil asks, unsure. “You’re volunteering?”

“Yes!” Jaebum shouts out for him instead. “He’s been wanting to volunteer since forever!”

“Okay then, I’ll write your name up on the board!” Wonpil says and smiles at the two of them, although it seems a bit forced but Sungjin’s heart still leapt at it.

The moment Wonpil turns to the board to write Sungjin’s name down, he immediately smashes his friend’s face down onto his desk and Jaebum yelps, hands flailing around in help. The rest of his classmates looks at Jaebum in pity, helpless at the sides. As soon as Wonpil turns around back to the class to announce some more details to the rest of them, Sungjin lets go of Jaebum, though his hand is gripping tight on the back of Jaebum’s neck.

“Okay, since we have reached the quota for volunteers, we shall have a meeting tomorrow after our last Mathematics class. Please bring along a notebook to jot down important notes. Thank you!”

Wonpil dismisses himself out and the rest of the class does the same, since he made the announcement right after their last class ends.

Sungjin grips onto Jaebum’s neck tighter. “Why did you do that?”

“What do you mean why? You should thank me instead, you ungrateful young man.” Jaebum’s trying to unwrap the iron grip at the back of his neck, and finally succeeds in doing so when Sungjin huffs out in frustration and lets go.

“I’ll be a huge fucking mess, friend.”

“But you see, this is the greatest, the smoothest, the most fool proof way you could ever go to confess or at least let the poor little guy know about your pathetic crush on him. Working together with the crush of your life, getting to know each other well, then you can somehow charm him, and voila! That’s how you get him.”

“ _Oh_ , is that how you got Jinyoung?” Sungjin questions, in full sarcasm laced onto his words because he knows Jinyoung will forever be a thorn to Jaebum’s heart, and cackles when Jaebum chokes on thin air.

“Shut up– but hey, hey, why are you changing the topic? Forget about that fucker and let’s get on with your stupid crush.”

“Yeah, forget about that fucker indeed, when you literally try to charm him whenever you see him.”

Sungjin merely smacks the back of his friend’s head and packs his bag up.

 

 

 

It is either luck is on his side, or the exact opposite.

It happens to be the yearly ‘change-of-seats’ day, and as usual Sungjin’s expected to sit at the back of the class since he’s just– well, he’s just the face that suits the back-row people, he guessed? Somehow, he’s always being placed at the back along with his usual group of friends, his luck it seems to be, and this time round his luck decided to level up without giving him even a warning beforehand. Their form teacher had made a lucky draw box and made them draw lots while he creates a random seating plan on the board, and Sungjin is just innocently going for his seat with his bag slung on his torso when he realises who he is sitting with for the whole of the year.

Kim Wonpil. Class president. Crush of a year and a month. Holy macaroni.

“Oh, h–hi?” Wonpil greets and Sungjin couldn’t even smile but at least he got it in himself to be a polite boy and bows down at him. “Guess we’ll be seatmates from now on, then?”

“Yeah…” Sungjin drawls out and looks around to search for his friends, finding out that they are all separated from each other. He seats himself next to Wonpil and couldn’t get it in himself to act normal, sitting straight and uncomfortable.

“But hey, I didn’t expect you to volunteer yesterday!” Wonpil says first, breaking the silence between them while the rest of the class is walking around finding their respective allocated seats.

“Oh, haha, yeah,” Sungjin laughs out, although even he himself can hear how fake it is, not even with the grimace he sees Wonpil’s unconsciously giving him. “Er, you know, I need some experience, after all.”

“True, true.” Wonpil nods his head.

“Well, let’s be good seatmates then,” Wonpil chirps out and holds out his hand for Sungjin, and after a few seconds of panicking inside his mind, he withdraws out his hand as well to shake his hand, and Wonpil’s burst of smile nearly chokes him.

Sungjin decides to mindlessly rummage through his pencil box in search for something, just something that might help him right now, but he can’t seem to shake off the image of Wonpil’s smile in his head.

 

 

 

“See, things are going for the better ever since I made you volunteer, ain’t it?” Jaebum’s cocky face is annoying and Sungjin wants to slap his face away, but maybe Jaebum’s plan might be foolproof after all. He wouldn’t put a huge hope on it though.

“You’re sitting with your crush and you’re also working with him! Wow! Amazing! Fucking finally!” Jaebum raises his hands up in victory, leaning far back in his chair. “Did you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?”

“But it’s only the beginning,” Sungjin deadpans. He’s back to huddling himself in between his group of friends, leaving his poor seatmate alone writing down something – probably planning some activities for the spring festival. He can’t bring it in himself to just sit next to Wonpil, because he can foresee himself doing nonsensical stuff and maybe creep the hell out of the poor guy, since Sungjin has a tendency of subconsciously embarrassing himself in public.

“Right, and why are you here?” Junghwan’s pushing Sungjin off his chair and he yelps, rubbing his sore hip at being shoved roughly onto the edge of a desk.

“Go! Sit next to him! Talk!” Junghwan’s talking in hushed whispers, animatedly flailing his hands around to give some sort of encouragement to Sungjin.

Sungjin drags his feet to his dreaded place, slowly sitting down on his chair and fiddles with his sling bag.

“Oh, hi again,” Wonpil greets but doesn’t turn nor raise his head, his hand too busy writing down stuffs on his notebook.

“Y– yeah,” Sungjin merely answers.

There’s a moment of silence before he decides, _you know what, let’s just go for it_.

“What’s that?” He tries asking, peering into Wonpil’s notebook in curiosity, hoping that this one question might be the first step to anything.

“Oh, this?” Wonpil now fully turns his body to Sungjin, and it was then Sungjin noticed that wow, they have never been this close before. “I’m writing down the objectives for our Spring Festival meeting later on.”

Sungjin nods in acknowledgment and his mind is doing that chaotic mode again, words tumbling over each other because _how do I continue this conversation????_

“Right! I never expect you of all people to volunteer, though.” Thankfully Wonpil has some sense in him to continue the conversation for him, but then Sungjin’s left in confusion.

“Uh… Why?” Has he always been that invisible or…?

“It’s just– you’ve always been the one to avoid these kinds of volunteering stuff, so…” Wonpil laughs softly. “It was a pleasant surprise, I guess?”

Sungjin merely hums in agreement, and just in time their teacher starts the lesson because he might have been too star-struck Wonpil to continue the conversation, what with how adorable his laugh was just now.

 

 

The meeting for the Spring Festival isn’t as boring as Sungjin had expected it to be, and he even actively participates in it. It’s admirable to see Wonpil putting out his class president role to his utmost, but of course, Sungjin can’t say that out loud.

“We have one problem, though,” Wonpil announces during the meeting for the upcoming event. All of them looks up at him expectantly, awaiting his next sentence. “We’re gonna have a singing event, but we haven’t found someone who can volunteer to sing yet.”

They’re all murmuring with each other, all discussing about the possible volunteers that can help them, but Sungjin figures that since he’s already doing as much as volunteering to be part of the crew, might as well he volunteers for the singing part as well.

“Um.” Sungjin raises his hand up. “I can.”

Jinyoung, one of the crew (and also Jaebum’s stupid crush), gasps from the other corner. “You can sing?”

Sungjin bashfully nods, rubbing the back of his neck in habit whenever he’s nervous.

“Can you try singing for us?” Wonpil requests, and for a while Sungjin has to wreck his brain to find a song to sing, but then he figures why not he sings his own self-composed song. Which is about Wonpil, by the way, because that is how whipped he is for the boy.

Everyone’s whistling at him when he ends, and he is met with the curious eyes of Jinyoung’s.

“Hey, I’ve never heard that song before. What song is that?” He asks.

“Oh,” Sungjin laughs. “It’s my own… uhm, song.”

Jinyoung responds with an ‘ _oh my god’_ while the rest just howls in response, apparently amazed by how such a gruff-looking man like him could produce such a romantic song. When Sungjin accidentally meets eyes with Wonpil amidst the commotion, the boy immediately turns his eyes away. Sungjin forgets about it when a member of the crew continues the meeting.

 

 

 

Jaebum is correct, though, that he can get closer to Wonpil with his volunteering and sitting next to him, but of course he’s not going to admit in front of his cocky ass friend. It’s a nice feeling to finally get to know more about his crush than just admiring him from afar, and it seems that Wonpil has also opened up more to him. In the span of just four days sitting next to each other, they have somehow found a number of shared interests between them. They now even regularly share with each other music recommendations in between classes, and sometimes make jokes between themselves. Sungjin has to constantly make sure that he won’t show his elatedness too much, or else his cover might get exposed without him exposing it himself first.

It’s one day before the upcoming hyped event, and they’re all busy setting up the props while Sungjin’s seated at a corner, practicing his lyrics when Wonpil just slides to the seat next to him.

“Hey, this song you’re gonna perform tomorrow at the festival…” Wonpil starts, and gnaws on his lower lip. Sungjin tries his best not to stare too much at it. “Is it for someone?”

Sungjin nods and Wonpil beams up. “So you’re going to confess to him with this song or something?”

“I’m not sure… I’m a bit of a newbie at all these,” Sungjin confesses and looks in between his hands. “Like, confessing, being in a relationship… all of those.”

“You want to try it on me?” Wonpil offers to Sungjin like it’s the most normal thing for him to do, face bursting with excitement and expectation.

“Try it?” Sungjin repeats, unsure. “On you?”

“Yeah!” Wonpil chirps. “Not like I have been in many relationships before, but I _am_ kind of a romantic, so.”

“Though, most importantly, don’t ever confess on April Fools’ Day. You’re an idiot if you do that.”

Sungjin scoffs. “Of course I know that. I have enough sense.”

“Okay, now show me how you would hold your lover’s hand.”

Sungjin hesitates for a while because it’s weird how Wonpil is taking it seriously, and also because it would literally be the first time he does any kind of skinship with the crush of his life, but he does it anyway because when would this ever happen again?

Sungjin grabs Wonpil’s hand and results in Wonpil yelping because apparently, he is crushing the poor kid’s hand instead of holding it romantically.

“Oh my god, what a gruff man.” Wonpil shakes his head in disapproval and removes his hand from Sungjin’s.

“You have to do it like this,” Wonpil says and slots his fingers in between Sungjin’s.

Sungjin’s having difficulty breathing properly, and he hopes Wonpil doesn’t notice it. His heart softens at the image of how perfect their fingers fitted against each other.

“Oh,” He merely replies, and smiles. “Thanks for the info.”

He studies their hand for a while, just enjoying the feeling of holding’s someone’s hand, more specifically his crush’s hand, and must have been too into it that Wonpil’s coughing out to grab his attention back. Sungjin thinks he’s overthinking, but he swore he saw the redness flushing on Wonpil’s cheeks for a moment. But he understands why though, because he can feel himself warming up at the intimate gesture. He lets go of their intertwined hands.

“Right, that’s how you should hold your lover’s hand.” Wonpil claps his hands together.

A gasp could be heard behind them.

“What– what was that… intimate act?!” Jinyoung screeches.

Sungjin bursts out laughing, hopes Jinyoung doesn’t notice the blush on his face. “Nothing. Wonpil’s just giving me some relationship advice.”

Jinyoung squints his eyes at them, but leaves them alone soon after. Sungjin lets out a breath of relief he didn’t realise holding in.

“When are you planning to confess?” Wonpil’s sudden question catches him off-guard.

“Uh…” Sungjin’s looking at his notebook, as if it would magically give him an answer. He figures he could give the performance as an excuse. “Maybe… tomorrow. After the performance.”

“Really? Great!” Wonpil sounds excited, and Sungjin’s left to tend to his poor ass alone when Wonpil immediately excuses himself to help the prop team. He can’t believe he just told his crush that he will be confessing the next day.

 

 

 

Sungjin spends the night on his bed thinking about all the nice and intelligible sentences he could think of for a confession but drops it all together because whatever, it’s not like Wonpil would accept him anyway, with how he’s excited to see Sungjin confessing to someone, as if he’s marrying off his child.

 

 

 

It is the day of the Spring Festival, and Sungjin is actually pretty nonchalant about it, but due to the fact that he has to perform in front of a huge crowd and most importantly, he has to confess to Wonpil soon after, he’s kind of shaking right now. He’s stationed near the stage, waiting for his turn when Wonpil magically appears next to him, and he nearly shouts in surprise.

“God, you scared me.”

“So, who’s the person you’re confessing to?” Wonpil asks, raising his eyebrows up and down as he grins at Sungjin.

“You’ll know later,” Sungjin answers indifferently, because he can’t possibly say like, _He’s fucking right in front me_.

Wonpil hums playfully, sensing the tense atmosphere around Sungjin and leaves him right after. Well, thank god. Or else he might have just burst out at him.

When Sungjin takes the steps up to the stage along with his acoustic guitar, only a few people gathered to watch his upcoming performance, and he sighs in relief because it would be too nerve-wrecking to perform in front of a huge crowd anyway. He closes his eyes and belts out his husky voice to his own self-composed song, and it isn’t until he’s about to finish his song that he opens his eyes and there’s a whole fucking crowd in front of him. He’s so grateful that his song is finishing anyway, so he ends it with a breathy note and the crowd’s whistling at him.

Sungjin’s thankful for the great response, but his eyes are only searching for one: Kim Wonpil.

He steps off the stage with shaky legs and starts walking around, eyes wandering around until he sees that familiar figure at the corner of his eyes.

This is it, he says to himself. The day I confess to my crush.

Wonpil’s waving at him when he catches his eyes, giving him two thumbs up.

One, two, three steps forward, and Sungjin stops.

Oh fuck.

Sungjin turns back and walks away instead, missing the flash of hurt in Wonpil's eyes, and heads back to whichever station he has to be at after his performance and spends the day plastering a smile on his face while he continuously disses himself in his head.

 _You coward_.

Yep, he is really a coward.

 

 

 

The spring festival goes by smoothly as planned – just that Sungjin decides to be a coward and not confess, again – with all thanks to the hard work and effort of every member of their team, and they reward themselves by going for a team dinner at the end of the day, opting for the nearby restaurant which has the friendliest aunty and will surely give them hefty amount of food while offering discounts.

“Thank you for everything, guys!” Wonpil cheers and raises up the glass of coke, because well, they’re all underage to drink any sort of alcoholic drinks.

The rest of them clinks their glasses together and gulps the drink down their throats. They begin talking about the festival, how some of their friends got confessed right after, or about how they can finally rest after nights of planning the festival to perfection. It was all casual conversation between them until one of them mentions that Sungjin’s performance was one of the highlights of the festival, and Sungjin smiles at the compliment but internally groans at the memory of his coward ass.

“Thank you,” He grins nonetheless. “I didn’t expect such a huge crowd, though.”

“They’re all smitten by you!” Jinyoung exclaims, and Sungjin returns his gratitude by winking at him.

The rest of them coughs and imitates a puking noise at his greasy act, except for one who is just staring at his drink like it was the most fascinating thing at the moment.

“Who was it for?” Wonpil asks, raising his head up and smiles at him.

“It was for someone?” Jinyoung slaps his hand on the table. “I knew it.”

“Okay, Park Sungjin, we’re not leaving this place unless you tell us who is it _exactly_ for,” Jinyoung urges and leans in close to Sungjin’s face, in which he retaliated by swatting his face away. The rejected man dramatically made a crying face but is laughing, and Sungjin finds it cute how Jinyoung reacts animatedly to everything he does.

They all begin interrogating the poor man who has now become the center of attention, and Sungjin does his best to give believable answers to the curious heads. He notices Wonpil being unusually quiet though, not joining in the commotion, but he dismisses it by thinking that he might just be tired from all the work. And maybe because he knows that Sungjin didn’t confess, and is upset by that. Though, it can’t possibly be, right?

 

 

 

The next morning when they’re just sitting, waiting for their next teacher to come in and begin the class, Sungjin finds Wonpil staring at him intently, and he’s just about to ask what’s wrong when Wonpil speaks up.

“You really need to tell me. Who’s the one that you like?”

Sungjin just gawks at Wonpil as if the man in front of him had grown two heads. Why is he so persistent to know?!

“You don’t know him.” Sungjin turns away.

Wonpil punches Sungjin’s shoulder. “Who is he!” He demands.

“You don’t need to know!” Sungjin tries to avoid the topic. “You don’t know him anyway.”

“He’s not part of our class?” Wonpil gasps. “Is he our senior then?”

Sungjin laughs nervously and nods along in fake agreement, doing his best to make it seem as plausible as possible with how Wonpil’s eyes are enlarging in what seems to be enlightenment and starts naming every senior he knows while Sungjin just swats them all away.

“Come on, you got to tell me who this lucky guy is.”

Sungjin’s heart squeezes at the mention of ‘lucky guy’ and he wants to snort because he’s pretty sure Wonpil wouldn’t consider himself a lucky guy anymore if he ever gets to know that he is the one.

Which he will, soon, once Sungjin musters his courage enough to confess.

“I’ll tell you when the time is right,” Sungjin says finally when Wonpil couldn’t stop bothering him and shooting him with random senior names.

“Is it me?”

Sungjin chokes on his own spit, coughing out roughly and slapping his own chest. “W– _what?_ ”

Wonpil smiles cheekily at him before pushing his shoulder. “I’m just kidding! It’s a pity though, we would look good together.”

When Sungjin does nothing but just stare, Wonpil shrugs his shoulders. “That’s what our classmates have been saying.”

Sungjin don’t recall hearing one, though. Also, how did that came about when they have been sitting next to each other for only like… a week?

“But hey, you should really do it soon though,” Wonpil suggests. “The confessing, I mean. You told me you’re gonna do it after your performance.”

Sungjin recalls his coward ass backing out at the last minute.

“Yeah.” Sungjin gulps. “Soon.”

 

 

 

Ever since that day, Sungjin makes sure he’s more careful and on his toes, just in case, because it seems that Wonpil might be sharper than he looks, and then again what was that _‘It’s a pity though, we would look good together’_? Was Wonpil just playing around with him or sincerely saying it? He wishes it was the latter, but he knows it’s just a wistful wish. He sees the way Wonpil treats his other classmates; friendly, gentle, and affectionate. It’s almost the same as how he treats Sungjin.

But why is he so affected by it? Wasn’t his initial aim to confess to Wonpil?

Also, he has been drawing this for far too long, and it’s about time for him.

He wonders how Wonpil would react to his confession though.

It’s been exactly a week since the vague confrontation Wonpil did to him, and if Sungjin does not confess today he would be allowing his cowardice to eat the whole out of him. And what was his aim? It was to confess to the crush of his life, yes, not stupidly running away from it like what had done for all of his previous crushes. Sungjin does not know if Wonpil’s minding his privacy or giving him ample time, but all he knows is he is dead set on revealing his feelings on this day itself, because if not today, then when? Tomorrow?

Nope, it needs to be today or else he will drag it out for another 3 more months.

He vaguely registers a number of pranks his friends kept doing all over the classroom, but with how his mind is determined to speak out his feelings, he forgets about what exactly the day is today.

Right after their form teacher dismisses their last class, Sungjin immediately packs his bag and notices Wonpil’s doing the same, just that his hands seems to move faster and his legs are speeding him out their classroom.

“Wait!” Sungjin shouts out, but Wonpil is already out.

Sungjin runs after him, and continuously shouts after Wonpil, but it seems like the boy is persistent in making it seem he didn’t hear him and well, Sungjin is persistent too on talking to him. It wasn’t until they reach to the football pitch that Wonpil stops in his tracks and turns around, huffing out.

“Stop!” Wonpil laughs out. “Don’t try to prank me like the others are doing!”

Sungjin furrows his eyebrows because what prank? Yeah, his friends are going around pranking people and making a joke out of it but don’t Wonpil see that he didn’t join his friends in it?

“No, I’m not,” Sungjin says sternly. “But I have something to tell you.”

Wonpil rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Say it.”

“I– I…”

Wonpil’s tapping his feet in annoyance, apparently peeved by how Sungjin’s drawling his words out.

Ah, fuck it.

“I like you.”

Sungjin hangs his head low, scared of what Wonpil might react to him but when he notices how silent it is, he raises his head up to meet Wonpil’s eyes full of doubt.

“ _What_?” Wonpil asks, his arms uncrossed and dropping to his sides.

“You asked me that day. So I’m answering you. The person I like is you.”

Wonpil straightens his back and if Sungjin were the one to notice the small, small details, he would have seen how tight Wonpil’s gripping on the straps of his backpack.

“Say that again tomorrow.” Is all Wonpil answers.

“Huh?” Sungjin interjects in confusion.

“Say that again tomorrow,” Wonpil reiterates, raising his voice louder and turning on his heels to leave Sungjin behind with his muddled head.

 

 

 

[ **im jaebutt: 3.27pm** ]

oi where did u go???

wat a spoilsport

 

[ **sungjeje: 3.42pm** ]

i jst confessed tday

n wonpil just told me to say it again tmrw

idk why

 

[ **im jaebutt: 3.43pm** ]

r u forreal

ure the most ridiculous man ive ever met

FCKNIN CHECK THE CALENDAR U IDIDOT

 

 

 

“Check the calendar?” Sungjin mutters to himself as he kicks a stray stone lying at the sidewalk, lazily dragging his feet back to his house, too disappointed by how Wonpil had reacted to his confession. It was not even a rejection, but just a vague answer. Sungjin sighs and opens his calendar application, and then it dawned on him. He stops on his tracks.

1st April. _April Fools’ Day_.

 _Are you fucking kidding me_.

_I really am an idiot._

His first reaction is to smack his head with his phone, feeling the pain from the metal and most importantly, the pain of embarrassment.

Wonpil must have thought all of that was just a fucking joke.

 

 

 

“Of course he thinks it’s all a joke, you idiot!” Jaebum shouts over the phone and Sungjin winces.

“Well I’m sorry that I’m such an idiot!” Sungjin shouts back, anger building up on him. “Can’t you like, comfort me or something, you dumb wit?”

“Oh, sorry for your poor ass,” Jaebum replies, and Sungjin can literally _feel_ Jaebum’s eyes rolling at him.

Sungjin can’t bring it in himself to entertain his friend’s sarcasm with every single sentence he says out, thus the extra rough click of the end call button, him groaning out right after.

Well, it’s going to be a long night tonight.

 

 

 

The next day, Sungjin nearly misses his classes – all thanks to the tossing and turning thinking about Kim Wonpil – and rushes to shower with his mum shouting after him. The morning is already a turmoil for him, and he begins to wonder if this is the beginning of a very unlucky day as the first thing he faces the moment he steps out of his house is grass, because he tripped over his own feet.

Luckily it didn’t rain the night before so the only thing he gets is some taste of grass and dirt on his dark blue pants, but still something heavy sinks in him, uncomfortable and threatening. He manages to reach school just a few minutes before the gates would close in on him though, and he prays that his luck will stay that way and not go wrong somewhere in between.

When he slides open the door to his classroom, though, he finds that Wonpil is not there. He figures that he had some class president duties to handle throughout the first period through the help of a friendly classmate.

Maybe it’s good, maybe it’s bad, but he guesses it’s the former because what if they became awkward and somehow every single bead of friendship they have created would go crashing there. He spends the entire first period just staring at the board in front of him, thinking of all the possible scenarios that might happen when Sungjin tries and confess again later.

_Sorry, Sungjin, I didn’t know you thought of that. I thought we were just friends._

_Sorry, Sungjin. I have someone else I like._

_Sorry, Sungjin. I don’t… like you that way._

_Sorry, Sungjin._

_Sorry, Sungjin._

_Sorry, Sungjin._

“Ah, fuck!” Sungjin bursts out loud and ruffles his hair out of frustration, missing all the weird stares the rest of his classmates are pointing at him, and when he finally opens his eyes the first thing he sees is the judgemental face of his teacher.

Sungjin apologises in embarrassment.

 

 

 

The school day goes by like that, his lunch strangely barely untouched while the other of his friends are being rowdy with each other, but he knows Jaebum’s glancing at him every now and then. He thanks in his heart for his friend’s sense to not disturb him with any questioning, and closes his lunchbox to return to his classroom.

He greets the same friendly classmate who told him of the reason behind Wonpil’s disappearance in the morning – What’s his name again? Mark? – and is about to just swiftly slid to his seat when he speaks up.

“Wonpil won’t be here the whole day. His last meeting is at class 2-4, so you can find him there when he finishes at 2.”

“I… I didn’t ask, though?”

The friendly classmate smiles at him. “You looked like you were going to, anyway.”

“Thanks…?” Sungjin forces out a laugh and bows down in politeness.

Well, great then. At least he knows when and where to find him.

 

 

 

Just like his friendly classmate had said to him, Wonpil _is_ inside the classroom and is talking animatedly with some seniors along with juniors, probably a meeting about how to improve the classroom environment or tackling misbehaviour of fellow students. Sungjin waits patiently outside, tapping his feet to some random beat, his backpack heavy on his shoulders.

“See you tomorrow then!” Sungjin can recognise that chirpy voice anywhere. He halts on his feet, letting some of the crowd go before grabbing Wonpil by his wrist and pulling him away from the crowd.

“Wha– Sungjin?”

“We need to talk.” The moment Sungjin says that, he can see the visible freeze of Wonpil’s frame, and he braces himself for any disappointment.

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

Sungjin nods and follows Wonpil’s lead.

 

 

 

When they arrived at a place quieter and more _deserted_ , Wonpil starts the talking first.

“So, what were you going to talk with me about?” He asks although he definitely knows what Sungjin is going to confront him about.

“Um, about yesterday.” Sungjin fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He breathes in deep. “It’s all true. And I really like you.”

For a while, it is all silence, to the point Sungjin can hear the static noise sizzling in his ears, and suddenly Wonpil starts pacing back and forth in front of him.

“Oh my god,” Wonpil’s pacing is making Sungjin dizzy, but most importantly Sungjin’s now worried than anything else, because his reaction is not what he is expecting.

“Just, okay.” He stops his pacing and stands right in front the man who looks like he has lost all of his hope in this world. “I seriously thought you were playing with me.”

Sungjin just stares at him.

“You dumbass,” Wonpil curses and slaps his hand on Sungjin’s chest. _Wait, what’s happening?_ is all Sungjin’s thinking right now when suddenly Wonpil holds the two sides of his face and smooshes their lips together, their similar height giving Wonpil the advantage to easily deepen the kiss before he pulls away.

Sungjin, for sure, is dazed as hell.

Wonpil then lunges onto Sungjin, clutching onto him for dear life as he buries his face into Sungjin’s neck and all Sungjin could think of is _sweet heavenly skinship_ as the warmness from Wonpil spreads all over his body.

“You could have said it today! Why must it be yesterday!” Wonpil shouts into his shoulder while Sungjin’s just laughing to himself, finally getting the situation and basking in the sweetness of knowing his crush has been reciprocated.

“Do you know how stressed I was yesterday? Thinking about whether your confession is just a whole stupid joke or whether it’s just your stupid head thinking it was a good idea to confess on April Fool’s Day?” Wonpil’s whining and presses even closer to Sungjin.

“Yes, I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Sungjin apologises but there’s that hint of laughter laced with his words, and he winces when Wonpil slaps his hand on his bicep. “I’m stupid, yes, you can continue hitting me.”

“Shut up,” Wonpils says, and he literally shuts the man in front of him, with his lips that is. Sungjin lets out a noise of enjoyment.

“I like you too, Sungjin.”

Sungjin has never smiled so brightly before.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Wonpil starts, ducking his head down, feeling a bit shy with the question that he’s going to ask. They’re both strolling at the park nearby their school, hands intertwined. “Since when do you like me?”

“Don’t be surprised,” Sungjin warns, and Wonpil nods. “Since last year.”

“ _What!_ ” Wonpil shouts and Sungjin groans out exasperatedly, his other hand trying to shut his mouth, even though he knows that Wonpil would react dramatically to his answer.

“Yeah,” Sungjin answers and looks away, embarrassed at himself for holding a crush for so long.

“Wow, I knew you kind of… like me but I didn’t know it has been _that_ long!” Wonpil exclaims and Sungjin’s eyes widen at the fact that Wonpil knows of his crush.

“So you knew?”

Wonpil nods and Sungjin’s thinking back to that day when he asked, _‘Is it me?’_

 _Wow,_ Sungjin thinks to himself and contemplates on whether he should smack the innocent face’s head. _This little shit has been playing with me all along._ Wonpil really is sharper than he looks.

“Yeah, with how you look at me as if I’m the brightest star on Earth.” Sungjin can’t help but flush at that statement.

“But when you didn’t confess to me after the performance for a while I thought I was wrong.” Ah, that explains the reason why Wonpil was so persistent in knowing who he likes. “I mean, I was really excited to tell you too that I like you on that day.”

Sungjin’s left shook with the newly found information. “Wow…” Is what he merely says, but then he thinks back to when exactly Wonpil started liking him.

“Then when did you start liking me?” He asks.

“Oh, me?” Wonpil’s voice becomes softer. “I don’t really know.”

“It’s just that… I guess your staring at me worked? Like–”

Wonpil’s sentence is cut off courtesy of Sungjin, who leans into his space to plant a kiss right on his lips.

“Did this work too?”

Sungjin’s grinning into his face, feeling a rush of confidence in him, and Wonpil’s blushing furiously.

“Gosh, Sungjin, I didn’t know you’re actually this _smooth_.”

“Thank you,” Sungjin says with a smirk and pecks the flushed face again, laughing when Wonpil’s whining out, _Stop it!_ and pulls him into an embrace.

 

 

 

Sungjin’s awkwardly looking around his class the next fateful day, avoiding everyone’s gaze because as much as he loves the skinship Wonpil is feeding him with right now, he can’t stand being the centre of attention with how Wonpil’s basically attached to his hip, his arms wrapped tight around his bicep and head leaning on his shoulder. It’s definitely not helping at how they have been placed to sit next to each other, giving Wonpil easier access to frequently cuddle up to him.

“Wonpil, everyone’s looking at us,” Sungjin hisses, though with a smile stretched on his face.

“It’s okay, I need to announce to the whole world so that no one can take you away from me.” Wonpil beams up at him, although his words bear poison to them.

“No one cares about me, Wonpil,” Sungjin sighs out, but then Wonpil suddenly springs up.

“Do you know that there’s a few in our class that likes you?”

“What?” Sungjin laughs out in disagreement. “No way?”

“Oh, yes way. Jinyoung? The very fine example.” Wonpil’s now burning a hole through the said man’s head.

“What the–?” Sungjin’s sputtering out because he literally had no single idea of the information he just heard. So, the reason why Jinyoung never hesitated to reject Jaebum is because… he likes him? Oh fuck, Jaebum’s making him his enemy if he gets to know of this.

“It’s fine now, though, I guess. Since now you’re not available, he seems to be giving Jaebum a chance.”

And it’s true, with how Jinyoung doesn’t swat Jaebum away when he comes into his vision, and Sungjin smiles cheekily to himself. Will he be the one to give his friend a ‘the way to get your crush’s attention’ now? He laughs to himself.

 _Nice_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, thank you if you came all the way down to this note. i sincerely hope it wasn't that draggy or disgusting to read until the end T_T it's been so long since i've written a fic so yeah mann
> 
> also... wonpil may or may not been in love with sungjin for a long time too. just that he's a confident bih who wouldn't want to admit to his long-term crush :-)
> 
> now cheers to day6's november release!!!!!! also comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
